1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the musical sciences and particularly to an accessory useful for the purposes of teaching or transposing music.
2. State of Prior Art
As a general proposition, artists, composers and students of music have encountered the need to relate a musical score to a different key, chord or similar transposition. Heretofore, the only known way to achieve this relationship was by years of formal musical education, performance and practice. Artists, composers and students who possessed the ability to transpose from one key, chord or tonic relationship to another have been in great demand and achieved widespread reknown.